


Incomplete

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, jeonghan dk and chan are all jihoons brother, jihoon gets babied, light angst like very light, seungcheol is a minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Wonwoo Soonyoung and Junhui are dating they’re all happy and content but they’ve always felt like something is missing. They found what they were missing when they entered university.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Introduction

Jihoon had always been single and never bothered getting into a relationship as he thought they were pointless. He wanted to get through the rest of university without a problem. He left his friends and family in Busan, he wanted to start a new life in Seoul with a clean slate. Jihoon isn’t one to go out of his way to make friends but luckily for him he is left with no choice but to at least get acquainted with his roommate. When he entered his dorm room he was welcomed with nothing but his roommates luggage. Since the luggage wasn’t on any bed Jihoon figured he got dibs on the bed of his choice.

As he was unpacking he heard rustling at the door he figured his roommate finally got there. He turned to see and yes he was correct his roommate was tall and lanky, had thick glasses and seemed like the shy type Jihoon thought, not to mention he was pretty handsome as well. He noticed that he had bags of what smelled like food. Jihoon checked the time and it was definitely close to dinner and he realized he didn't have anything all day.

“Hi I’m Wonwoo your roommate hopefully we can get along” the taller held out his hand with a warm smile Jihoon shook it and introduced himself “Um yeah me too, I’m Jihoon by the way” Wonwoo placed the bags on a small table “You must be hungry, here eat” he pulled out the food in the bag ‘did he bring some for me too?’ Jihoon thought “I don’t know what you like so i brought the same thing as I did i hope you like it” ‘he did buy some for me how nice of him’ Jihoon sat down and ate with his new roommate ‘this year will be fun’ he thought to himself.

Jihoon looked up at Wonwoo to realize that the other had been staring at him for a while, Jihoon thought that there might have been something on his face so he quickly wiped his face causing the other to laugh “I’m sorry if i was staring it's just that your cute” was all he said before taking a sip of his water. Jihoon’s face turned bright red, ‘did he just flirt with me?!’ Jihoon thought as he was internally panicking 

After they finished eating they cleaned up the dorm Wonwoo hopped in the shower and Jihoon finished putting the rest of his clothes away. He checked the time and noticed he still had about 2 hours before curfew so he went out to explore the campus. He walked for about 5 minutes and realized he got lost. Jihoon grabbed a snack from a vending machine nearby in Hope's to calm himself down then he realized that there was a map a few feet away. As he was making his way to the map he bumped into someone.

The stranger was quick to apologize “I’m so sorry I should’ve been more careful and watched where I was going” Jihoon quickly shook his head “No it was me, I wasn’t looking at my surroundings I’m sorry” the other smiled at Jihoon, he looked at the strangers features and realized that he was really pretty but he didn’t look like he was Korean. “Well i have to get going see you around campus” he left winking at Jihoon. 

Jihoon shook his head thinking he may have seen wrong. He looked at the map and noticed he was close to the exit and made his way back to the dorm.

When he walked in his dorm he noticed Wonwoo sitting silently on his bed “I’m back” he said bringing the other back to reality. Wonwoo quickly got up and took a look at Jihoon. Jihoon was confused and flustered at the sudden contact “Why didn’t you say you were leaving i thought something might’ve happened to you and i don't even have your number so if something did how would you be able to contact me” Jihoon was confused Wonwoo was acting odd, his friends back home never acted like this towards him he figured Wonwoo was just really friendly and shrug it off “I wanted to explore the campus and i got lost...'' wonwoo let go of Jihoon and walked to his bed getting under the covers “Go shower and turn off the lights when your done” Jihoon Shook his head and went in the shower.

When he woke up he noticed that Wonwoo was gone but left some breakfast for Jihoon. He sat down and thought about how Wonwoo reacted last night, it was weird it was almost like a worried boyfriend he thought. He quickly shook this thought away, Wonwoo wouldn’t be interested in Jihoon, with his looks he likely already has a significant other. Jihoon finished up breakfast, washed up and got ready for his first class. 

Jihoon’s first class was math, a subject he was okay at but hated. He made his way to an empty seat in the back and waited for the rest of class and the professor to arrive. After a few minutes the class was mainly full and no one made an attempt to sit next to him. There were no more seats and a student walked in and left him no choice but to sit next to Jihoon. The teacher went over the syllabus and assigned a problem to be solved with your partner. 

The class was introducing themselves to their partner. After a while Jihoon finally turned to face the other and realized his partner was attractive. He had features similar to his but his were more cute?

“Hi I’m Soonyoung” He said smiling widely “I’m jihoon” 

“Jihoon? That’s a cute name, you're cute” he said bluntly causing Jihoon to blush “Cute so Jihoonie do you know how to do this?” Jihoon looked at the problem and shook his head and figured he’d just solve it. “Jihoon we’re supposed to be working together. I made you do all the work” he said pouting causing jihoon to chuckle “Don’t worry about it next time we’ll solve it together” Soonyoung shook his head in agreement. After class they parted ways and made their way to their class. As jihoon was walking to he bumped into someone “I’m sorry” he quickly said looking at the other and realizing it was the same person from the other night “Oh hey...” he said softly “hi” jihoon replied “Looks liked we keep running into each other. Let me introduce myself I’m Junhui” 

“I’m jihoon”

“Well Jihoon as much as i would love to talk to you and get to know you I’m running a bit late so see you later?” He asked as if hoping he will be able to meet up with Jihoon in the future. “See you later” he said smiling at the other. 

—

Jihoon finished his classes and made his way back to the dorm and noticed that Wonwoo wasn't there. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to take a nap.

Meanwhile Wonwoo was hanging out in his boyfriend's dorm. His head was comfortably placed on Sooyoung's lap while Junhui was still organizing their room. “I saw the cutest student today” Junhui said excitedly “Well i saw him yesterday too but oh wait! Wonwoo tell us about your roommate”

“He’s really cute very shy i think you two will like him”

“What’s his name” Soonyoung asked while playing with Wonwoo’s hair “Jihoon” once Soonyoung heard the name he stopped playing with Wonwoo’s hair causing the other to whine and Jun stopped what he was doing and approached the other two

“Is he short about yay big?” Jun gestured 

“Does he have a mole under his eye?” Soonyoung asked

Wonwoo got up and looked at the other two “Yeah? Do you two know him”

“I have math with him” Soonyoung said 

“I bumped into him twice” Jun said

“So I take it you both like him?”

“I would love to get to know him some more but he is definitely very cute. Oh wonwoo i just want to coddle him” Jun said hugging himself thinking about the smaller and how it would feel to have him in his arms

“He did the work for the two of us. I was ready to ask him to be my boyfriend right then and there” Wonwoo just shot a glare at Soonyoung for that last comment “Should he be our fourth?” Wonwoo asked warily “Let’s get to know him some more before we decide on anything of course”

“Yeah it’ll be harder for me to hang out seeing as i don't have a class with him and I’m not his roommate but i'll try my best to see him” Jun said in a determined voice

“So I take it permission is given to pull some moves on him?” soonyoung shook his head eagerly

“Wonwoo when you get back ask him if he’s into guys and if he has a boyfriend”

“Got it”

Junhui laid down with the other two all of them feeling giddy about maybe adding onto their relationship. Wonwoo had started to doze off and well he ended up staying the night in their dorm rather than his own.

Meanwhile Jihoon had started to feel what Wonwoo may have felt the first night when he was out. Jihoon wasn't sure what to do until he realized Wonwoo left a post-it on his desk with his number he figured he would call it. He called once and no answer he called again and he picked up or so he thought

“Hello? Who is this?” That didn’t sound like Wonwoo, Jihoon thought

“Hi, this is Jihoon Wonwoo’s roommate. Do you know if he’ll be on his way to the dorms?”

“Oh! Jihoonie its jun!” 

“Jun? Junhui?”

“Yes! And sorry Jihoonie but he won't be going to your dorm tonight”

“Oh” he said, sounding almost disappointed “Do you know where he's at?”

“Yes! We were studying and he fell asleep” he lied but he didn't want to reveal his relationship to Jihoon just yet

“Oh okay” it made sense to jihoon Wonwoo seems like the type to study until he dropped “Well see you on campus I have to get to sleeping”

“Goodnight Jihoonie sweet dreams!” Junhui hung up and decided to save Jihoon’s number on his phone. “Who was that'' Soonyoung said sounding groggily Jun walked back to their bed and kissed him on the cheek “Jihoon wanted to know if Wonwoo was going to return to the dorm tonight” Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo was latched onto him and kissed his forehead “I think he’ll fit in with us perfectly” Soonyoung said looking at Jun, Jun simply nodded in agreement tucking in both of his boyfriends for the night.

—

Now that they got permission from each other the three were doing their best to seduce Jihoon. Wonwoo made sure to feed Jihoon everyday. Jun walked him to almost all his classes and Soonyoung made sure Jihoons day was always bright. To Jihoons knowledge he didn’t know the three knew each other well other than Jun and Wonwoo of course. He found out the three were 'friends' when he came back to the dorm to find the three of them there. They agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they were sure Jihoon was interested in them which is why the other two weren’t hurt when Wonwoo introduced them as just his friends. 

“You three know each other” what a small world Jihoon thought “yeah we’ve been friends since high school” Soonyoung said dragging the smaller into the room and handing him a plate of food.

Jihoon noticed how close the three were, he realized that the way Wonwoo acted towards him was normal seeing as he acted the same with the other two same applies with Soonyoung he thought that maybe Soonyoung was flirting with him but he realized that that was just how he was. Then he noticed Jun and again realized that that was just how he was. He let out a sigh of relief he thought they were flirting with him. He's glad to know that is just how they are.

He continued eating while the three were around their dorm doing their own thing. Wonwoo got up to use the restroom then Jun followed right after then Soonyoung. Jihoon looked at the restroom door confused and figured they may be talking about him so he just shrugged it off and continued eating.

Wonwoo kissed Jun while he waited for Soonyoung to come in. After a few seconds Soonyoung walked in and kissed both Jun and Wonwoo. When he pulled back there was an evident pout Wonwoo gave him a kiss on his pouty lips and caressed his face “what’s wrong” Wonwoo asked softly

“When will we be able to do this with Jihoon” Soonyoung asked in a whiny tone

“We have to give it some time you heard what Wonwoo said last time he’s never been in a relationship so having all of us come at him all at once will be overwhelming” jun said patting Soonyoung’s head 

“Hey I think I have an idea” Soonyoung and jun looked up at Wonwoo curiously 

“Why don't one of us ask Jihoon out so that he’s comfortable with one of us so that when we introduce the other two he won’t be as overwhelmed?” 

“But he should know that who ever he’s with is already with other people we can’t have him think it’s just the two of them it’s not fair to him” Jun added a voice of reason “why don’t we just tell him we’re dating” Soonyoung said whining and stomping his feet like a toddler 

“Your dating?” They all turned to see Jihoon standing in front of the restroom door

“How much of that did you hear?” Wonwoo asked carefully 

“Just Soonyoung. So you all are dating?” The three walked out the restroom and sat down on Wonwoo's bed “yes we are'' Jun answered bluntly

“Why didn’t you tell me I wasn’t going to judge” 

“Because we want to date you” Soonyoung blurted out, earning a glare from both Wonwoo and jun. Jihoon looked confused and unsure of how to feel he’d be lying if he didn’t find the 3 attractive and he may have grown a small crush on all of them but he never thought anything of it. 

“We do want to date you but we know you’ve never been in a relationship so we won’t pressure you” Wonwoo added

“oh okay..." Jihoon would be lying if he hadn't grown a crush on his roommate same applied to both Jun and Soonyoung though he does see them less often he liked the trio. 

“So?” Jun got up and sat next to Jihoon grabbing onto his hand. Jihoon looked up to see jun and then he looked at the other two “I want to try but I have a request”

“What is it?” Soonyoung asked eagerly 

“Can I date each of you individually and then once I get used to that we can all officially date?” 

The couple looked at each other unsure

“Elaborate” Wonwoo said wanting to understand what Jihoon meant

“When i’m with one of you we make it as though we’re in a relationship but once there is more than two we are simply close friends” 

The three nodded understanding what he meant but still a bit skeptical because this could mean someone might get hurt or they might end up fighting for his attention. They separately debated the pros and cons and ultimately decided that was a risk they were willing to take.

“Okay” they all said in unison 

“To accommodate Jun he’ll be spending the weekend with you so he gets to spend the same amount of time with you as the rest of us” Jihoon nodded in agreement “when you're ready to have all of us lets us know okay?” Soonyoung said softly. 

“We’ll get going now,” Jun said, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's lips. Soonyoung got up and did the same. They walked out holding hands “Goodnight jihoonie” they said in unison. Once they left Wonwoo made his way to Jihoons bed Wonwoo sat down next to Jihoon cupping his face inching closer. “Now that we’re dating can I kiss you?” he asked softly, running his thumb across his bottom lip. Jihoon slowly nodded. Wonwoo looked at his lips then into Jihoons eyes and closed the gap in between them. He held his head leaning down getting into a comfortable position Wonwoo was now hovering over Jihoons body kissing deeper and deeper. He pulled away both out of breath Wonwoo looked at Jihoon who had turned bright red and smiled moving his head to face Jihoon “can i sleep here tonight?” Jihoon simply nodded his head and Wonwoo took that as his cue to cuddle the smaller. Jihoon was in Wonwoo's embrace and they both slept peacefully that night. 

“Don’t you think it's unfair that Wonwoo will get to spend more time with Jihoon” Soonyoung asked with a pout on his face as they entered their dorm. Jun pulled Soonyoung into a hug “Yes but he also doesn’t see us as often as we would like so let's think of it like this, While we’re in here being all lovey dovey we don't have to worry about Wonwoo feeling left out because he now has Jihoon'' Soonyoung shook his head agreeing with Jun it made sense to him although he was still slightly upset Wonwoo gets to spend most of his time Jihoon.

After class Soonyoung would walk Jihoon to his next class making sure to always kiss him goodbye. Because Jun rarely saw Jihoon during the week so he made the most of it when he spent the night in his dorm. Jun made sure that he made the most of it.


	2. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets the flu

One day Wonwoo had gone to his class while Jihoon was still asleep. He didn't think anything of it. The younger's classes didn’t start until later and he stayed up the night before playing video games with him. He left him some breakfast so that the younger wouldn’t go hungry in his first class.

Soonyoung didn't have class that day and figured he would hang out in Wonwoo’s dorm until Wonwoo got out of class, they hadn't spent enough time together lately and figured he would surprise him. When Soonyoung arrived it was about 1 in the afternoon. When he walked in the first thing he noticed that there was food untouched. He wondered if Wonwoo ditched class today but to his surprise Jihoon was still asleep he checked the time and was wondering if maybe Jihoon slept through his alarms seeing as he was already late for his first class. He walked up to the smaller caressing his face and realized that he was burning up. He wasn’t sure what to do so he checked the time again and realized that Jun was almost done with his class for the day and decided to text him that Jihoon currently had a fever. 

Soonyoung sat next to Jihoon trying not to wake him up but there was a loud creek that came from the bed when he tried to sit down which caused the other to wake up. “Wonwoo?” he said softly, not really opening his eyes. Soonyoung moved his hair away from his face and smiled “No its Soonyoung… Hoonie you have a fever” Jihoon just scrunched up his face and settled back into bed to sleep some more “Hoonie have some breakfast before going back to sleep okay?” Jihoon just grunted covering his face with the blanket which Soonyoung just pulled away. “Come on Hoon you need to eat” Jihoon finally looked up at soonyoung and noticed the older was pouting he got up and kissed Soonyoung pout causing the other to blush at the sudden act of affection “Okay” he got up and freshened up in the restroom. 

Jun had walked in to find soonyoung on his phone he frantically looked around “He's in the restroom” Jun set down the medicine he brought and the porridge and approached Soonyoung “How is he?”

“He just woke up he’ll eat right now”

“How did Wonwoo not notice that Ji had a fever” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulder and before the two could say anything else Jihoon came out the restroom, Jun quickly approached the younger and placed his hand on his forehead “Ji baby your burning up should we take you to the hospital?”

Jihoon shook his head “It's just a little fever I'll get better soon”

“If it's not down in a few hours we’re going to the hospital” Jun said sternly

Jun sat down , handing him some medicine and opening the porridge.

“Eat” Jihoon shook his head in obedience

“Does Wonwoo know?” Jihoon looked up to see the two only to find jun looking at Soonyoung

“He's in class right now i didn't want to distract him”

Jun and Jihoon shook their heads. They shouldn’t be worrying Wonwoo right now. Jihoon finished eating feeling a bit drowsy from the medicine. Jun Cleaned up and Jihoon made his way back to his bed with Soonyoung tucking him in. 

Jun wrapped his arms around Soonyoungs waist while looking at a sleepy Jihoon. “I want to cuddle him,” Jun said, placing his chin on Sooyoung's shoulder. Soonyoung turned and placed a kiss on Jun’s lips “Me too” Jihoon still half awake heard the two and made grabby hands at them “Are you sure Ji? We don’t want to overwhelm you” Jun said calmly. Jihoon just grunted and continued with the grabby hands. The two smiled at each other as the laid down with Jihoon in the middle of the two “I want Wonwoo'' Jihoon said softly “He’ll be here soon” Jun said placing his hand on the other forehead “Ji baby your still burning up” Soonyoung later check his head too and pouted “You are really hot are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?” Jihoon shook his head one last time before completely going to sleep. Jun placed a kiss on the smallest cheek. 

Eventually the three of them fell into a deep sleep neither waking up when wonwoo arrived at the dorm.

Wonwoo looked at the three confused. He felt bad but he figured he’d wake up the person closest to him and that person happened to be soonyoung. He lightly tapped sooyoung's cheek only for the other to slightly smile at the action. Wonwoo quickly kissed his cheek which was what managed to wake up the other. 

“Soonyoung baby, why are you all here?” Soonyoung simply looked at the other and smiled, still very sleepy. “Jihoon... fever” was all he managed to say before sleeping again this time scooting closer to the sleeping jihoon. This left Wonwoo confused. Jihoon? Fever? He looked at the other two that were sound asleep and noticed that jihoon was bright red. Wonwoo quickly placed his hand on his forehead and he was burning up. He quickly shook Jun seeing as Soonyoung still wanted to sleep and waited to see if the other woke up. 

Jun blinked away his sleep when he looked up to see Wonwoo looking at him with worry written on his face he looked down to see Jihoon who was sweating beads. He quickly got up hoping not to wake the other up.

“Why didn’t you tell me he has a fever?!” Wonwoo said whisper yelling at jun. 

“We didn’t want to worry you but we need to take him to the hospital like now” Jun said quickly he didn’t want to argue they needed Jihoon to be healthy and not with a fever.

Jun attempted to wake up Soonyoung who only frowned and pulled closer to Jihoon. Wonwoo figured he’d try to wake up jihoon.

“Jihoon baby we need to take you to the hospital” It registered in Jihoon’s head that it was Wonwoo who was talking to him. “I missed you” he said in a groggy voice and went back to sleep. Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other knowing that it was going to take a while to get both of them up. 

“Soonyoung we need to take Jihoon to the hospital” hearing the word hospital caused him to quickly shoot up from bed causing Jihoon to groan. He looked down and saw that he was still bright red from the fever. While Wonwoo and Jun looked around the dorm for things they may need, Soonyoung spent that time getting Jihoon to be conscious enough to be able to walk to their car. 

After a short ride they managed to get to the ER. Jun and Wonwoo were filling out paperwork while the nurse and Soonyoung set Jihoon up with an IV. 

Jihoon was quick to fall back asleep. Jun and Wonwoo quickly made their way next to Jihoon looking at the small and noticing his shallow breath and red face. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to leave in the morning?” Soonyoung asked eye’s not leaving the younger. Both Wonwoo and Jun were seated at this point jun placed his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder and said “I don’t think so it feels as though he’s just gotten worse”

They all spent the night at the hospital hoping they'd wake up to a healthy Jihoon

\--

Though they hoped and prayed all night Jihoon woke up the next day the same if not worse. They were moved from the ER to a private room. The doctor had told Wonwoo that he may needed to stay for a few more nights and it would just be more comfortable for them to be in a room rather than out in the open.

The three sat around worried for the youngest. He hasn't been able to stay up for long periods of time. He barely had any energy to speak. They still weren't sure what it was he had or What had caused him to get this sick. 

Wonwoo got up and started grabbing his things. This alarmed his boyfriends. "I'm going to freshen up a bit and grab more of Jihoons things. I'll also get us some food. I'll be back as soon as I can" Jun got up and placed a soft kiss on Wonwoo's lips and said softly "Drive safe" Wonwoo nodded and took a look at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung would always be the most affected whenever any of them got sick. So when Soonyoung didn't get up and kiss Wonwoo goodbye Wonwoo didn't take it to heart he knew the other was hurting. So instead Wonwoo walked up to Soonyoung, who was leaning against the hospital bed, and placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered "I'll be back" 

Jun got one last kiss from Wonwoo before he headed out.

Jun sat next to Soonyoung. He had actually been crying all night, even in his sleep. He was clearly exhausted and refused to leave Jihoon's side. 

They sat in silence for most of the time. Jun occasionally checking his phone for messages from either Wonwoo or a classmate. 

The doctor came back in and both Jun and Soonyoung shot back up. "Good afternoon" he said "I have some good news regarding your friend here. I finally received his previous medical history from his hometown. He isn't caught up with his vaccinations one of them being the flu vaccine which is what he has. I'll have a nurse come in later with the vaccines and he should be good to go. We'll keep him here another day or two until he feels strong enough to go back home" both let out an audible sigh of relief. Before either could thank the doctor Wonwoo came in with bags of food and a duffle bag. "Well that's all I'll leave you"

"Thank you" Jun finally said

Wonwoo set down the food and placed the bag next to the mini couch. "What did he say?"

"He was behind on his vaccinations and caught the flu" Wonwoo nodded his head. "I brought food for him as well… should we wake him up?" 

"Yeah he hasn't had anything all day" Soonyoung said making his way back to the younger. He softly spoke to him poking his cheek trying to get him to wake up and be conscious enough to eat. As he was doing that Wonwoo and Jun were getting the food out. "What's that bag for?" 

"I dropped by your dorm and grabbed you some clothes and your tooth brushes. I'm sure they won't mind if we use the shower that's in here" 

"This is why you're the best'' he said cupping wonwoo's cheeks "he hasn't woken up at all today?" Jun turned to look at Jihoon who was finally showing signs of life and a tired Soonyoung. "He got up once to take some medicine a nurse brought in but he quickly went back to sleep" he knows now it's just a flu but he still found it odd that Jihoon was sleeping this much. He had a feeling his tiredness was something else.

Soonyoung finally managed to get Jihoon awake. He quickly brought over his food and started feeding him "I can—" he took a deep breathe "I can do it myself" he manage to say

"No Jihoon it's okay. I don't mind" Jihoon shook his head "You need to eat too you look tired" he said softly

"Its okay Jihoon I'm—" 

"Soonyoung go eat I'll feed him" Wonwoo said, cutting him off. Soonyoung shot a glare at Wonwoo "I ate a bit earlier so I don't mind eating until after Jihoon is done. Soonyoung you need to eat, we don't need you getting sick as well. I'll feed him and you eat." he repeated

Soonyoung begrudgingly agreed and so they switched places. 

Wonwoo looked at Jihoon with care as he was feeding him. Jihoon was still bright red; he had bags under his eyes despite sleeping most of today and yesterday. "Are you feeling any better?" He decided to ask "No" Jihoon said softly.

They all finished up their food and before Jihoon could even think about sleeping again a nurse had come in with the vaccines. "I have 3, 2 on your arm and 1 on your… behind" the three took that as their cue to exit the room and let the nurse do her thing.

"Do you think he'll be better after those?" Soonyoung asked, hearing his voice it was evident that he was tired "you heard the doctor he should be fine" and with that short conversation the nurse came back out "you three could go back in if you'd like"

They did obviously. Jihoon was sitting there waiting for the three to come back. A smile creeped on his face when he saw the three. 

Jun was the first to speak, he turned to face Soonyoung "Soonyoung do me a favor and go shower. You're exhausted and tired and maybe taking a warm shower will make you feel a bit better. Okay?"

"But Jihoon is awake, what if he falls back to sleep when I'm in there?" He said whining Jun turned to look at Jihoon "he'll be awake when you come out right jihoon?" 

Sure enough his response was evidence that whatever the nurse gave him was working "yes the shots are still hurts so I dont think I'll be able to sleep even if I wanted to" 

"Okay" soonyoung grabbed the clothes Wonwoo brought for him and hopped in the shower. 

True to his word Jihoon was still awake. "I told you," he said smiling at him. Soonyoung sat next to him while Jun got up and started patting his hair dry "we can't have you getting sick as well" 

"Hey did anyone bring my phone?" Jihoon asked while looking at his surroundings. "Yeah I did actually though I think it might be dead" Wonwoo said pulling it out his duffle bag. To their surprise it was at 40%. Jihoon replied to any messages he had and quickly brought back his attention to the three in the room. "I think I'm ready," he said, a bit nervous. The trio looked at him confused, it registered in Juns head first what he meant. “Are you sure you're ready?” The other two were still confused. He nodded his head in confirmation. Jun got up and kissed the other. The two were still confused. When Jun pulled away he looked at the two and said “since i have to spell it out for you, this is a Jihoon OUR boyfriend” it finally clicked and they went to Jihoon each taking turns kissing the younger.

\--

After a few days Jihoon was released from the hospital and was finally able to go back to the dorms. “Now that everyone is happy and healthy we need to change our sleeping arrangements” Jun said as he plopped down on Wonwoo’s bed. The three look at him confused “We rarely see Wonwoo and now that we are officially dating you” he said pointing at Jihoon “We need to be able to spend as much time with one another. So this is the plan every week we rotate our living situations. So one week me and Soonyoung and you two stay then I’ll come here and Wonwoo will stay with Soonyoung then another Wonwoo comes back and Jihoon stays with Soonyoung and so on...”

“I like it” Wonwoo said 

“Yeah me too” Jihoon added 

“I’m okay with it” Soonyoung was the last to agree 

“Great I’ll draw us up a schedule” Jun said excitedly as he skipped out of the two dorms, Soonyoung quickly followed suit.

  
  



	3. Stranger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is spotted with an unfamiliar face

Soonyoung and Jun were walking to class together when Soonyoung suddenly Stopped in his tracks. Jun looked at him confused "why'd we stop?" Soonyoung Pulled him away and pointed at the small figure. Who Jun recognized as their boyfriend. 

He was with someone taller bleach blond hair very pretty. The two stayed and watched their interactions. They haven’t met any of Jihoons friends; they all assumed he didn't have any.

They saw the stranger pull Jihoon into a hug and then kiss him on the cheek and pull him back into a hug. The two just looked at each other confused.

Soonyoung was on the verge of tears "Did he just cheat on us?" He said asking Jun who replied with a soft 'I don't know' 

The two decided not to go to class and stay in Wonwoo's and Jihoon dorm. Jihoon was staying in Jun's and Soonyoung's dorm that week so they knew he wouldn't come. 

Jun spent the time trying to calm Soonyoung down. Jun was feeling a bit sad and disappointed but they didn't know the truth so he held back the water works until they knew for sure who that was.

Wonwoo arrived at his dorm with two sad boyfriends. Soonyoung got up and hugged Wonwoo which Wonwoo quickly reciprocated. 

"Is everything okay what happened?" He said looking at Jun for answers 

"We were on our way to class when we spotted Jihoon. He was with some who I've never seen before. He's very pretty and well they hugged and he kissed Jihoon on the cheek. Soonyoung thinks he cheated on us but I don't want to make any assumptions''

Wonwoo got angry he doesn't want to make assumptions either but the thought of Jihoon cheating on them angered him.

"Did Jihoon look repulsed like he didn't want the hug or kiss" saying that last part left a sour bitter taste in his mouth

"He looked all smiley like whenever Jun says something corny" Soonyoung spoke head still buried in Wonwoos arms

Jun got up to hug the two "he wouldn't right? He'd never cheat on us right?" 

Soonyoung had to go back to the dorm that night to avoid any suspicion

"Hey Soonyoung are you okay?" Jihoon asked approaching the older. "I'm good, just tired. It's been a long day. Goodnight Jihoon" he swiftly tucked himself into bed

Jihoon found this odd especially with Soonyoung. Normally Soonyoung would hop into bed with Jihoon and always give him a kiss goodnight. Jihoon pushed away any worry because he did say he was tired and he wanted to believe Soonyoung didn't lie to him.

\--

The next day Soonyoung left without his normal goodbye. When he texted the group chat that he wasn't going to to able to hang out with them normally he'd get bombarded with questions such as 'who will you be with' 'what time will you be back' 'if this is about school work I can help instead' but this time around the only reply he got was an 'okay' from Jun.

This had put him off; they were never like that toward him. He could help but wonder if they all decided that they no longer wanted him to be a part of their relationship. Jihoon quickly shook those thoughts away. 

Jihoon made it to the hotel in which he was meant to meet his brother at. "Cheol?" He said looking at the older

"Don't worry I'm just here to escort you to our room I'll be gone as quickly as you saw me" he said sending a playful wink at the younger.

They made it to their hotel room and Seungcheol was off.

Jeonghan immediately noticed Jihoons gloomy mood and asked "what's wrong? Did something happen?" Jihoon isn't sure how Jeonghan would take the news that he was in a relationship with 3 other people. He was pretty accepting but this is definitely out of the ordinary especially for him.

"Come on Ji you can tell me anything. No judgement here" 

"No judgement?" He asked making sure Jeonghan wasn't going to judge him for what he's about to say

"None at all" he said offering a comforting smile. Jihoon looked down and took a deep breathe

"I'm in a relationship" Jeonghans eyes lit up "with 3 other people" the sparkle in Jeonghans eyes were replaced with confusion written on them "okay then what's the issue did you guys argue or…?"

Another deep sigh "that's the thing Han I don't know yesterday Soonyoung was off he usually would cuddle with me and give me a good night kiss but he didn't do either and yeah he said he was tired but then today him and Wonwoo ignored my text they never ignore my text Jun was the only to respond and usually he tells me to take care or where I'm going etc but he just replied with 'okay' and I was thinking maybe they dont want me with them anymore…" the last part was barely audible. 

Jeonghan took note of the names and had pulled him into a hug seeing his younger brother cry hurt him. He knew he'd never been in one and suddenly being in a relationship with 3 others must be hard. 

"What if they're planning on breaking up with me what do I do Han I think I love them" he said crying into Jeonghans shoulder

"Stay here with me tonight and we can go tomorrow and talk to them, it'll give me a chance to get to know them as well" jihoon nodded his head in agreement 

\---

"Jihoon texted me saying he won't be coming back today," Soonyoung said, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe he is cheating on us" he finally let out a soft sob

"We should talk to him maybe there's a reason for this and for what we saw" 

"Do you really think a cheater is gonna admit when they've cheated?!" Wonwoo said angrily at Jun. 

"It doesn't hurt to ask! If he denies what we saw then we'll just break up with him if he tells who that was and why they did that then we can go from there. Got it?" Jun looked at Wonwoo who was frustrated waiting for a response "fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um my twitter @ is the same as my ao3 user if yall want to follow me on there


	4. Stranger Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Jeonghan

Wonwoo got up earlier than usual he figured he’d go out and by some breakfast for Jun and Soonyoung. They were all upset about Jihoon so he figured a donut and some coffee will cheer them up for a bit. He didn’t even make it to the cafe. He quickly turned around and made his way back to the dorm room.

He had slammed the door which startled the two that had just woken up. “Hey what happened where’d you go?” Jun asked pulling Wonwoo to their “I saw him walk out of a hotel with the person you describe. They were holding hands” Soonyoung walked up and made his way to the restroom. He had locked himself in there “I’ll text him” Jun said pulling out his phone

\--

“They want to talk” Jihoon told Jeonghan “Great then we’ll go to their dorm” Jihoon nodded his head nervously. He latched onto Jeonghan for comfort “Hey can i go too i want to meet them as well” Seungcheol said trailing behind

“We’ll talk first while you wait outside. When we’ve resolved whatever issue they have, you can come in and I'll introduce you” Jeonghan said, pinching his boyfriend's cheek.

Jihoon had yet let go of Jeonghans hand he was also more affectionate with Jeonghan than any of his others siblings so this wasn’t out of the ordinary. 

They had made it in front of Jihoon’s dorm and took a deep sigh before he walked in. Seungcheol stayed outside and Jeonghan followed closely.

Wonwoo got angry looking at the Jihoon and the stranger. 

Jihoon looked around and asked softly “Where’s Soonyoung”

“He’s locked himself in the restroom,” Wonwoo said aggressively. Jun grabbed his hand in hopes it’ll calm him down. Jihoon turned around to look at jeonghan who was giving him an encouraging look 

He took in a deep breath “Are you guys mad at me? Did I do something?” Wonwoo scoffed and made his way to the restroom. 

Jun figured he’d have to do the talking “Before we say anything can you tell us who that is?” Gesturing to Jeonghan who has yet to let go of Jihoon’s hand “Let me Introduce myself my name is Jeonghan and I’m Jihoon’s older brother” This left Jun stunned he turned to look at Wonwoo who had turned pale. Soonyoung finally came out of the room and ran towards Jihoon. Squishing him into a hug.

Jun and Wonwoo looked nervous. Soonyoung started crying. They were tears of joy this time around “We saw you with him and we thought you were cheating on us” Soonyoung confessed Jeonghan shot a look at the other two then back at Jihoon.

Jihoon pulled away and looked at the three and burs into tears “I thought you guys got tired of me. I thought you were ready to break up with me. I didn't want that to happen” he turned to jeonghan and hugged him. Crying into his arms. Jeonghan whipped away his tears “You guys need to talk this out alone. I'll wait outside with cheol okay? Let me know when I can come back in” Jihoon hesitantly nodded and Jeonghan placed a kiss on his younger brother's head.

Once Jeonghan exited the room no one said anything. Everyone kept their distance. “I’m sorry. We were wrong for assuming and not bring this up to you when we first saw you with your brother” Jun said stepping closer

“We… love you too much to let you go and our assumptions caused you pain. We’re sorry” Soonyoung said wiping away tears feeling upset that all this pain could’ve been avoided had they communicated earlier. 

“I’m sorry for the way i acted. I was angry at the thought of you cheating on us because as Soonyoung said we do, we love you and the thought of you doing that to us hurt and angered me” wonwoo was the last to speak looking the most guilty

“We saw him kiss you and we didn’t know who he was so we could only assume. Like we said it was wrong for us to assume. We should've brought it up to you before jumping to conclusions”

Jihoon took all that information in, they loved him, they thought he was cheating on them with his brother, okay. Jihoon wiped away any tears he still had “Can I get a hug”

“Oh of course baby” Jun said, pulling him into a hug which Soonyoung and Wonwoo joined. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my brother earlier. I wanted to catch up first before I brought it up to either of you”

“No no it's okay” Soonyoung said

Jihoon opened the door to find Jeognhan and Seungcheol sitting on the floor. 

“You can come in now. Both of you” the two walked in behind Jihoon.

“Let me introduce you two to my boyfriends. This is Wonwoo, Jun and Soonyoung. You’ve already met Jeonghan, this is his boyfriend Seungcheol. He also like a brother to me”

“Now that introductions are out of the way don’t think I’m not gonna forget this little misunderstanding that happened today” Jeonghan said eyeing the three. Wonwoo looked more nervous than the other two. “I’m really sorry about that we didn’t make a great first impression did we?” Wonwoo said in Hope's of making a better impression on him.

Seungcheol laughed “Don’t worry about him, he's just trying to act like a tough older brother. He’s not the one you should be worried about”

Jeoghan agreed “I’ll probably laugh about this in a few days but had this been Chan you all would have been in huge trouble” 

“Chan?” Soonyoug asked nervously. Jihoon hit Jeonghan “You aren’t telling him any of this happened, got it?” Jihoon said to Jeonghan. Jeonghan simply mimicked a zipper closing his mouth. Jihoon shot seungcheol a glare and did the same as Jeonghan

“Um, is Chan older than you?” Jun asked

Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other before laughing “You’d be dead if he was older. No, he's actually the maknae”

This confused the trio even more. Wonwoo looked at Jihoon “How many more siblings do you have?”

“There's 4 of us Jeonghan is the oldest then its me, i have a younger brother whos 18 and the youngest, Chan, is 16”

The three looked at each other confused ‘they have to fear a 16 year old’ they all collectively thought.

Jeonghan sprung up and clapped his hands “Okay well it was nice meeting you three. We should go out for dinner tomorrow. I'll text Jihoon the details. We have to get going, Lets go seungcheol”

They bid their goodbyes and left swiftly the building.

“God we’re idiots, Jihoon again we’re so sorry about this.” Wonwoo said frustrated

Jihoon pulled Wonwoo into a hug “I would never cheat on you guys”

“And we know this, we just let our imagination get the best of us” Wonwoo placed a kiss on his cheek. They pulled the beds together to make one big one and they all cuddled. “So about your brother Chan is he as scary as Jeonghan said he was?” Soonyoung asked cautiously 

“He’s kind of the reason I haven’t had a boyfriend until now”

This made the three more nervous of meeting him.


End file.
